


I'm yours

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Cock-Block [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has suspicions on Carl and Enid, Carl proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Father/Son.

After arriving at Alexandria, it was weird having Electricity, Water, T.V. Everyone from the group was feeling out of place, especially Carl because yeah, sure he had known Sophia when he was younger but he's never really known what liking or having feelings for someone was like. The mysterious girl in Alexandria- Enid, just didn't like Carl and that made it a challenge that Carl wanted to take, to make her like him.

After being able to go back home after the 'big Rick incident' Rick walks to his and Carl's shared home. Walking through the door he sighs, running his hand through his hair. Carl turned his head from where he was seated and looked to who had walked through the door. Seeing his father, Carl smiles and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Rick's frame. "Dad" Carl says happily, pulling back from Rick, "Are you okay?" Carl adds. "Uh, yeah.. I'm fine. Where's your sister?" Rick asks. "She's in her crib, she's okay." Carl replies. Rick places his hand on the side of Carl's head and moves it down to his neck, Rick's usual gesture to his son.

Rick has seen Carl and Enid outside of the gates quite a few times and it was worrying him. His boy had never really been around to many girls his age, well of course back at the prison there were a few, but that was when he didn't know what "Feelings" or "Sex" really was.

Sitting on the couch with Carl following, Rick asks what has been on his mind. "Hey, Carl?" Rick asks, "Yeah dad?" Carl replies. "Are you and uh, Enid.. you know, dating?" Rick questions. Carl looks at his dad in shock, and starts laughing, "What! No way!" Carl replies between laughs. "Oh, well I just seen you guys go out of the gates together quite a few times and I just assumed.." Rick trails off. "Assumed what? That we're doing the dirty?" Carl says sarcastically, "Wait what? No, i didn't- what?" Rick manages to say aloud. 

"Because you know I only have eyes on one person, Dad." Carl says, standing up and standing right in-front of him. "I.. Uh" Rick says trying to find something to say. Carl sit's on his father's lap, straddling him. "You know I only like you." Carl whispers and grinds down on him. "Fuck" Rick groans.

Rick wraps his arms around Carl and kisses his neck, then he leaves a Hicki, noticeable for him but not for anybody else. He then kisses Carl and Carl kisses back wrapping his arms around his father's neck, letting his tongue slide across Ricks.

Just as everything was starting to get heated there was a knock on the door. "For fuck sake." Carl mumbles under his breath and gets off of Rick. "Bloody Cock-blocks man." Carl says as he walks to go and check on Judith, Rick just laughs, stands up, straighten his shirt and gets the door.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEND IN RICK/CARL REQUESTS!!

Hey y'all, Fantasy Here!   
Just making this chapter because I reaaaallly need requests for Rick/Carl or Andy/Chan fics, can be fluffy, sad, smutty, outside, inside, in the shower i don't mind but please help! <3

I will gift and shoutout to those who help :)

REQUEST;  
What and Where :)

Spanks y'all! <3


	3. I OFFICIALLY HAVE A TUMBLR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to keep up to date with my stories and to ask for separate requests other than ones you can ask me on here! <3

**_ Follow me on Tumblr to keep up to date with my stories and to ask for separate requests other than ones you can ask me on here! <3 _ **

 

**My blogs name is;**

[Grimes-o-holic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grimes-o-holic)  ~~ _(Click on the name to get there)_~~

**I will most probably blog about;**

Grimecest (Carl x Rick)

Gleggie (Glenn x Maggie)

Caryl (Carol x Daryl)

Malum (Michael x Calum)

Lashton (Luke x Lashton)

**I will also occasionally blog about;**

Goah's friendship (Noah & Glenn)

Niam (Niall & Liam)

Larry (Louis x Harry)

**I will be setting up my Tumblr to look great and for you guys to easily access;**

Fan-fictions

Asks

Fanart

Requests

**Hope you follow me and stick around for more updates and finished requests.**

**Love you guys! ~Fantasy.**

 

 


End file.
